Revenge to Vampire
by Masterofwar
Summary: During Tsukune's training, what we thought was impossible happens. Tsukune actually beats Moka. Unfortunatly she doesn't take it very well.
1. request

Revenge to vampire

I came up with some crazy idea saying Tsukune actually beat Inner Moka during their training. And despite that being the point of the whole thing, Moka doesn't take it so well. So in order to restore her pride she challenges him to a variety of competitions in order to beat him and reclaim her number one spot. But each time he refuses her and rarely accepts her challenges. I can try to get the beginning of the story together, but the other comptetitions I would like to be something funny. If you have any suggestions, please send them to me any time you can.


	2. Chapter 1

_Thoughts_

Chapter 1: So it begins

Deep within the halls of Youkai Academy, there is a place named paradise. Within this place, two young teens train in order to get stronger for the threat that they must face known as Fairy Tail.

Tsukune Aono.

Age: 17

Race: human

Athletic abilities: Average

Background: The only human to ever attend Youkai academy. Tsukune keeps his identity a secret due to the fact that humans are forbidden to set foot in the academy and will be killed on the spot if they do. A member of the newspaper club. Friends consist of: a vampire, a succubus, a snow maiden, two witches, and a werewolf. (There's another vampire but she hates just about everybody so we're not counting her.) Has romantic feelings for the vampire Moka Akashiya, but has his blood sucked from her everyday of the week.

Abilities consist of: Vampire strength, and youki detection.

Weakness: Due to constant injection of vampire blood, subject has become a barbaric creature know as a ghoul. In this state he goes on a killing spree, and attacks anything that moves, whether it be friend or foe. To stop this, a holy lock was placed on wrist to prevent him from losing control.

Moka Akashiya

Age: 16

Race: Vampire

Athletic abilities: Strong. Very.

Background: Strongest student in Youkai Academy. First to discover Tsukune's Identity and helps keep it a secret. A member of the newspaper club. Friends consist of: A human, succubus, a snow maiden, two witches, and a werewolf (sort of). Little sister stalks her trying to get her to fight her. Has romantic feelings for Tsukune Aono, But bites him every chance she gets.

Abilities: When the rosary on her chest is removed, her true nature comes out. Has super strength, hand to hand combat abilities.

Weakness: Holy artifacts, silver, water

After school Moka had taken Tsukune to paradise to begin their daily training. She grabbed the whip Belmont and opened the doors to where she would begin to make him stronger. Even though this is what he wanted, Tsukune always hated this part of the day. The reason is probably because he'd always have trouble moving his body afterwards. Once inside, he took a deep breath and unleashed his youki. When he was ready, they began to fight. Moka starts off by appearing behind him and kicking him square in the back. But sensing her youki, Tsukune dodged her attack and grabbed her leg, throwing her towards a tree. Before impact, she flipped to sop herself from flying. Tsukune goes on the offensive and attacks with a barrage of punches. But Moka dodges half the punches and dodges the rest. Once Tsukune was open, Moka kicks him in the chin, sending him flying backwards into a boulder. After recovering from a daze, Tsukune charges at Moka, hoping to gain the advantage. Moka decides to charge in as well. Tsukune pulls his fist back aiming for her face. Moka prepares to slam hers into his. As they both launch their attacks...Tsukune trips on a rock, flies past Moka's fist, and dealt a serious head bud into her face, knocking her out for, give or take, 20 minutes. During this time Tsukune panics and rushes to the infirmary with Moka on his back. Ruby, a witch and friend of both Tsukune and Moka, stares at this from the sidelines with her mouth wide open.

"Oh my god!! Tsukune just beat Inner Moka!!" Ruby says. Although she is glad to see that Tsukune is getting stronger everyday, no one saw this coming. "I'm surprised he was able to get this strong. I hope Moka's okay. And I'm sure she'll be somewhat proud. This is what he's been training for. I better follow them. Knowing Tsukune, he probably took her to the infirmary." With that, she sprouted 6 raven wings and flew after them.

Once Tsukune reaches the Infirmary, He lays Moka down on the bed, and sits besides her hoping that she hasn't suffered any serious damage.

_"Oh man. I can't believe I did this. It may have been an accident, But she's not gonna care! When she wakes up she's probably gonna want to kill me! If not break some of my bones! I can feel her punishment already! God please don't let her be mad!"_

Tsukune is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears her groan as she wakes up.

"Moka-san! Are you okay?" Tsukune asks

"Unnghh... What happened? Why am I in the infirmary? And why does my head hurt?" Moka asked. As the pain in her head disappears, she remembers the events happening in paradise. The fight, head bud, the embarrassment. When the memory returns, she looks at Tsukune with shock in her eyes. Tsukune, however, is one step closer to peeing in his pants while under her gaze. After a long agonizing moment of silence, Tsukune speaks up.

"Umm... well Moka-san I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day, and you need rest. So I'll see you later. Bye" As he gets up he feels her hand grab his arm. _"Oh god NOOO!!!!!"_ "MOKA-SAN I'M SORRY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR IT WASN'T ON PURPOSE I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEE!!!!!!"

"What are you talking about Tsukune? I just want to congratulate you on your accomplishment. You've come a long way, and you've made incredible progress. To think you actually beat me. And trust me when I tell you this. That is something to be proud of. I would still like to continue your training. Your fighting style still needs work. But still, good job." Moka says.

"Well that's odd. To be honest, I thought you'd be a little angry with me. I'm really sorry if I hurt you by the way. Are you sure you're okay?" Tsukune asks with concern in his eyes.

Moka smiles and him and says, "Why I'm fine. _You piece of yak shit!_ I'll be back on my feet by the morning. _You'll regret this you worm!!_ Get some rest. We still have school tomorrow. _I'm gonna rip your intestines out and strangle you with them!!! How dare you head bud me, you bastard!!! I'm gonna enjoy torturing you!!! No one beats Moka Akashiya!! NOBODY!!!!"_

Tsukune pales at the feel of killing intent seeping from Moka's body. "Well okay. Goodnight." Tsukune says in a trembling voice. Tsukune then gets up from the chair and leaves Moka's room. Once outside and far enough for her to be unable to hear him, He screams at the top of his lungs "SHE'S GONNA KILL MEEEEEE!!!!!!"

On the way he runs into Ruby and stops. He tries to act as if nothing is wrong, but fails miserably.

"Ruby-san! H-h-how are you doing? A-a-are you busy with something." Tsukune says.

"Actually, I saw what happened between you and Moka-san and I was going to see if she's okay. I must say, I'm surprised. To think you actually beat Inner Moka. I'm sure Moka-san is proud."

"I don't know if "proud" is the right word. _Try extremely pissed!_ I'm sure she was surprised though. I think I need to lie down, so I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." Tsukune continues to run to his dorm room, leaving a very worried Ruby. _"She's mad at him isn't she? Good luck Tsukune-san. Something tells me you'll need it."_ With that Ruby goes to check on Moka. She can only pray that Moka will get over it.

* * *

Okay this is my first fanfic. So if it kinda sucks please don't hesitate to say so. If you have any advice, or if you just wanna review, also don't hesitate to do.


	3. Chapter 2

**I forgot to say this last time so I'll say it now. I don't own Rosario+Vampire. Neither do I own the song which is in this chapter. Thank god. I hate that damn song.**

**

* * *

**

**Inner Moka**

_Thoughts or telepathy_

_Singing_

Chapter 2: The Rumor

After his little session with Inner Moka that night, Tsukune became seriously paranoid. He'd wake up after every two minutes, looking around his room to see if Moka would try to slit his throat while he sleeps. The next day started like any other day. Tsukune wakes up, cleans himself, gets dressed, and head to school. But he seemed a little different today. He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. And was a little worried when Moka didn't show up for school. And his friend had seen enough to notice something was wrong. In the clubroom, they decided it was the best time to ask him about it.

"Tsukune what's wrong? You look horrible." Kurumu said

Kurumu Korono

Age: 15 (Wait. Did they ever mention her age?)

Race: Succubus

Ability: Flight, Charm, Razor sharp nails, succubus witchcraft

Background: Had plans to make every guy in school her sex slaves in an attempt to find her mate of fate, so she can preserve her race, but was foiled by Moka Akashiya's beauty which surpasses her. In an attempt to get revenge, she tried to steal Tsukune by using her charm ability to brainwash him. After Tsukune breaks from her trance and tries to make up with Moka, she attempts to kill him and Moka. After she is defeated by Moka's true self, Tsukune steps in and protects her from Inner Moka's wrath. After which she falls in love with Tsukune, and competes with Moka to win his heart.

Weakness: Tsukune, Thick headed

"HEY!!! I AM NOT THICK HEADED!!!"

"Kurumu-Chan, Who are you talking to?" Said Yukari

"What are you mean "who am I talking to?" Kurumu said

Yukari Sendo

Age: 12

Race: Witch

Ability: Witchcraft, can summon pots from the sky, Metal cards.

Background: #1 Genius at Youkai Academy. Yukari used to play pranks on her fellow classmates. After being protected By Moka from her class president and his lackeys, she declared her love for Moka. But she disapproved of Tsukune, so she pulled nonstop pranks on him. After another run in with her class president, Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu came to help her. After which she falls in love with both Moka and Tsukune. She looks up to fellow witch Ruby toujo, and spends most of her time trying to have a threesome with Tsukune and Moka, arguing with Kurumu, or working in the newspaper club.

Weakness: To horny for her age, cannot use magic without her wand, and sensitive about her chest.

"Are you gonna tell me you didn't hear that?" said Kurumu

What are you talking about Kurumu-Chan? We don't hear anything." Said Yukari

"Mizore, you had to have heard that. I know I'm not the only... Wait, where is Mizore?"

"Behind you. And no I didn't hear anything." Said Mizore, who somehow appeared behind Kurumu, sending a chill down everyone's spine

Mizore Shirayuki

Age 16 (Another age we're unsure of)

Race: Yuki Onna or snow maiden

Ability: Has control over Ice, very sneaky

Background: Mizore developed a crush on Tsukune the moment she met him. She tried to force him to be her boyfriend by threatening Moka's life. But failed and was defeated by Moka. When an instructor tried to get her expelled for freezing him, and attempted to take her life, Tsukune and Moka came to her rescue. She's been friends with them ever since. But has a bad habit of stalking Tsukune, popping out of nowhere, and throwing ice shurikens at anybody who gets to close to Tsukune.

"Are you kidding me? The voice was just talking about you and you still say you didn't hear it?" Said Kurumu

"Kurumu, get help." Said Mizore

"But... But I... Oh forget it. Anyway, Tsukune, you really look horrible. Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" Kurumu asks

Tsukune looks up at her noticing her concern. He smiles at her and says "Afraid not. I had a pretty bad nightmare and it made it hard to sleep. I'm okay. Don't worry."

"That's good. And you know," Kurumu smiles and him and leans closer to his face, putting her well developed chest in his view. "If you have any more trouble sleeping, you can come to me. I'll make sure to tuck you in at night." She says to him seductively.

Out of nowhere, and ice shuriken flies into Kurumu's skull, knocking her out. "Get your abnormally huge breast away from my Tsukune. If anyone's tucking him in at night it will be me." Mizore grabs onto Tsukune's neck from behind. "I'll make sure to give him a reason to like the cold."

And with that, a pot came crashing down on Mizore's head. "Those two will never learn. I will never allow you two to take Tsukune. He belongs to Moka and me!" Cries an excited Yukari

Moka walks in and explains that she had a bad headache and apologizes for missing school. Truth is Inner Moka was so piised about the other night it took all day for Outer Moka to get her to calm down even if only a little.

Once the noise dies down, Ruby walks in and greets everyone. "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Ruby-san." Said everyone else. Yukari clinging onto the elder witches hips.

Ruby Toujo

"Damn it. It's that voice again."

....Anyway

Age: I don't know

Race: Witch

Ability: Flight, Witchcraft,

Background: Ruby's parents were killed in a car accident when she was younger. This event led her to hate humans. Led by a witch corrupted by her hatred for the humans, they planned to wage an all out war against the humans. But after being shown kindness from Tsukune, her opinion changes. But her master was swallowed by her hate and attacked Ruby for betraying her. After being defeated By Moka and her friends, Ruby was freed, and her master destroyed. Now Ruby works as the chairman's assistant. It is also evident that she has feelings for Tsukune and dreams of being his sex slave. (She's all kinds of freaky huh?)

Weakness: Cannot use magic without her wand

Ruby walks in with a smile and walks over to Tsukune and Outer Moka.

"Have you two told them yet?" Ruby asked

Tsukune and Moka look at each other and then back to Ruby, wondering what she means by that. Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari, look towards them, intrigued by what Ruby has said.

"Sorry Ruby-san. I'm afraid we don't know what you're talking about." Moka said.

"I mean the fact that Tsukune beat Inner Moka last Night." Ruby stated

The room falls in silent for a while. Kokoa, Moka's little sister, looks toward them in horror and shock.

Kokoa Shuzen

Age:?

Race: Vampire

Ability: Not as strong as her sister

Background: Moka's Lunatic baby sister. Has a habit of challenging Inner Moka to a fight. Completely hysterical. Receives, Nosebleeds when she sees something erotic. Doesn't want her sister around her friends, stating that they're making her weak. ....She crazy.

Weakness: Water, Silver, Holy artifacts

"Umm... well... You see.... The truth is-"

"WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT???????!!!!!!!" Tsukune was cut off by Kokoa's loud outburst.

"HOW CAN THIS PITIFUL LOWER BEING, COULD POSSIBLY HAVE DEFEATED MY INVINCIBLE ONEE-SAMA????!!! YOU MUST HAVE CHEATED SOMEHOW!!!! YOU HAD TO HAVE DONE SO!!! YOU ACTUALLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT TSUKUNE DEFEATED MOKA ONEE-SAMA???!!!!"

"Damn it Kokoa!! Shut up!! You sound like a chimpanzee taking a dump!! You should be happy. This means we might have a chance. If Tsukune could do it, so can we." Said Kurumu Proudly.

"WHAAAT?!! Think about this, Kurumu, how can a vampire lose against a human? It makes no sense. Even if he does have her blood in him. He's 100 years to early to take her on. I can't even beat her, and I'm a vampire too."

"Well this should show you that whatever race you are with enough training, anything can happen." Said Mizore

"Also, why 100 years? Everyone uses that phrase. In manga's and anime's. Why always 100 years? Why not a thousand?" Said Kurumu

"I think you're missing the point. Although that is a good question Kurumu. But I digress." Said Yukari

"Guys seriously. The whole thing was just an accident. I'm sure it was just luck. Right Moka-san?" Tsukune says.

Moka on the other hand was trembling in fear. Inner Moka was speaking to her while the others were blabbering on about that 100 year thing.

"Damn you Tsukune! Kokoa is right for once. There's no way in hell you could have beaten me! Naïve one! Listen to me. I want you to grab that spineless insect Tsukune and take him to paradise. Grab the whip and leave everything to me. That fool must be reminded of his place." Said Inner Moka

_"But I can't do that. I don't wanna hurt Tsukune. And besides, you should be happy. Didn't you want him to get stronger?" thought outer Moka_

"Yes , I wanted him to get stronger, but not stronger than _me_! _I_ am the strongest in this school. _I_ am a proud and noble vampire. _I_ am invincible. And I will _not_ accept that worm to be stronger than _me_!!"

_"He's only doing it so he can protect us. Don't you at least feel happy that he's going through so much to do so?"_

"Did I ask for protection? No!! Now take him to paradise or I'll sing that song you hate."

_"No please don't! You know it irritates me! Why do have to be so mean?! You know the only reason you're going this far to train him is so you can spend more time with him and avoid the fact that you're scared to admit you love him to !!"_

Silence...

_"Uh oh"_

"Okay....."

_"Umm. Maybe I went too far. Let's just calm down and forget this ever happened. What do you say?"_

"...Cause you had a bad day. You've taken on down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around."

"_Alright! Alright! I'll do it! Just stop singing that horrible song!!!"_

"Good girl. Now find the whip first."

"...san? Moka-san?" Said Ruby

"Hmmm? Yes, what is it Ruby-san?" Said Moka, pulled from her conversation

"I was asking if you would accompany me to the printing room. I have a few articles to print out for the newspaper but the others won't help me."

"Umm.. Okay sure" With that said they both went to the printing room.

When they entered the halls however, the students began talking.

"Hey did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Moka Akashiya was defeated by Aono-kun."

"You must be joking!"

"No really! Somebody heard her sister say so, and for her of all people to admit that, it's gotta be true."

"When did they hear that?"

"They say it was after school a few minutes after the clubs started their activities. He heard her sister screaming at the top of her lungs, "Tsukune beat my onee-sama." I couldn't believe my ears"

"If that's true, then she's no longer the dominant one in this relationship."

Word traveled fast about Inner Moka's defeat. Inner Moka cursed her little sister, but then came up with an idea. "You know what? Don't worry about paradise. Just grabbed the whip okay?"

_"What are you planning to do? You're still not mad at Tsukune are you?" Outer Moka asked suspicious and concerned of her other self's motives._

"No. You were right. I should be proud of him. He's gotten so strong. And plus, even I have to admit when he head budded me (***) I felt such a manly atmosphere around him. It made my heart want to burst out of my chest. I think it's time I told him how I felt. Will you grab the whip so I can do so?"

Outer Moka seemed to consider this, and felt that even though her other self may be short tempered, creepy, scary, arrogant, self centered, rude, cruel, cold hearted, a cry baby-

"Yeah. I hear the voice too and he doesn't shut up, I'm gonna kick him where the sun don't shine."

.....She could trust her.

_"Okay, I'll let you go. But promise you'll confess and leave it at that."_

"I promise Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Ruby-san, Can I borrow Belmont for a while? Inner Moka has something important she wants to say to Tsukune." Moka says with a smile and a blush.

"Umm. Okay I guess. Just be careful with it, okay? I'll bring it to you before club ends." Says Ruby

" Thank you."Moka said as they reached the printing room. A few minutes after club ended, Ruby walks with Moka to her Dorm. Once inside Ruby puts Belmont on Moka's bed and leaves wishing her a goodnight.

The next day, vacation had started. The newspaper club decided to stay at the school. Moka wakes up to a beautiful morning scene. Or as beautiful as it gets at the academy. She enjoys the sight before her until her other self speaks to her.

"C'mon. Hurry up and grab the whip. I'm ready to confess to Tsukune."

_"Hehe. You're really eager aren't you. Well good luck." _Moka turns and grabs Belmont. Her hair turns from pink to silver. Her eyes turns from emerald green to Crimson red with slit pupils. Her body matures from beautiful teenager, to intoxicatingly beautiful woman. Once the transformation is complete, she walks to the mirror and looks to herself.

"Naïve one. I know you'll remember this eventually so I want you to know something. You are.....AN IDIOT!!! Did you really think I'd let this embarrassment slide?! And you're supposed to be me!! You should have known better dumbass!! Now if you'll excuse me... I have a human who's in dire need of knowing his place."

As Inner Moka went to get her revenge, a deadly aura surrounded a certain boy from afar. This narrator only has one this to say.

...Oh shit.

* * *

Okay with this one I tried to add some funny stuff to it. I don't know how it worked out. Let me know how it is.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Ou-rex for helping come up with the idea for this chapter. I tried my best to put it together. We'll just have to see how it goes. I don't own Rosario+Vampire. **

**

* * *

**

**Inner Moka**

_Thoughts _

Chapter 3: The prey that got away

While Tsukune and the gang were making plans on how to spend their vacation time, Moka began walking to the clubroom, thinking of a way to get back Tsukune.

"Now let's see. How do I get that filthy bastard to fight me? Knowing Tsukune, he wouldn't willingly accept violence in the beginning. So I can't just come out of the blue and challenge him. Hell he was hesitant when I offered to train him. What to do? .. If I can't approach him directly, I'll just lure him into it. I should pretend to be nice to him and offer some more training to work on his movements. Then in the middle of it all, I'll make the training into a match and beat the living hell out of him. Moka, you are a genius. Now then, everyone should be here by now."

Tsukune receives a bad chill running up his back, and wonders if Mizore is behind him. When he turns around, he sees no one there. Mizore was hiding behind a desk next to Kurumu. Seeing this put him in a state of fear as a terrible realization came to him. Other than Mizore, there was only one person who could cause him to shudder. Only one person that can make him feel like the world is crushing him. Only one person can put this feeling of pure fear in him when she wanted. And that person is none other than-

"Good morning everyone." Moka said

Well speak of the devil, it's Moka.

"Inner Moka?! What's she doing out here? I didn't remove the Rosario!!" Tsukune Thought

As Tsukune looks down, he notices Belmont wrapped around her arm.

"She stole it again? This is one habit I don't think she should leave alone."

"Umm, good morning Moka." Said a scared Kurumu. "Wait a minute, why am I scared? She can be beaten. If Tsukune can do it, so can I. ....But she still creeps me out though."

All eyes fall on Moka. Confusion in their eyes wondering why Moka had unleashed herself. Moka noticing this, didn't want to set off any alarms in their heads, Especially Tsukune's. So she decided to explain her actions.

"If you're wondering why I'm out, it's because I want to spend some time training with Tsukune. I would also like to go out again. Last time was so much fun." Moka Said with a smile.

"Something's weird about Moka-san today. She's never this nice when awakened. Not unless she's up to something." Tsukune thought with Dread

"I bet it's because of your last training session. This must be a reward for beating you." Said Ruby

"(*) Ignore that. Don't lose sight of the goal. Stay calm." Moka thought

"I agree Desu. He's finally able to control his vampire powers. He may end up being stronger than you Moka." Said Yukari

"(**) Stay calm. Stay calm."

"Who knows? Tsukune may become the strongest student in the school." Said Mizore

"(***) Stay calm! Stay calm!!!"

"Guys. Seriously, it's not a big deal. I was just lucky. I mean maybe we both were having an off day." Said Tsukune

"(****) Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm, stay calm, STAY CALM, STAY CALM, STAY CALM!!!!"

"Isn't that romantic? The hero gets stronger than his friends, and uses this strength to save them. But most importantly, the love of his life. Tsukune I promise to get stronger and beat Moka as well, so you won't have to worry about me. I will become even more qualified than Moka to be the perfect girl for you!"

"(************) OH HELL NO!!!!!"

Moka turn and sends a full powered kick to Kurumu's face, knocking her out the window. Everyone looks at the now enraged Vampire, with eyes and mouths wide open. Moka breathes heavily as she feels relieve course through her body.

"That's it! I can't do it! Tsukune! You have humiliated me when you knocked me out. Well I'm here to return that favor! I challenge you Tsukune to a rematch!!!" She turns to face everyone. "I WILL PROVE TO ALL OF YOU JUST WHO IS THE STRONGEST IN THIS SCHOOL!!!! AND I WILL SHOW EVERYONE, TSUKUNE, JUST WHAT...Your... place... is?"

Moka looks at the group to see Tsukune was gone. When she goes to look out the door, she sees him running around the corner and out of sight. After seeing Kurumu get kicked out the window for mentioning Moka's defeat, Tsukune realized that Moka was after him, and one thing registered in his mind. "Run bitch! RUUUNNN!!!"

An even more angry Moka Growls out in pure rage and storms after him. The group looks on in fear. Kokoa and Yukari hold on to each other crying.

Moka stopped to take a breath, exhausted from chasing after Tsukune. She forgot one thing about him. What he lacks in strength he makes up for in speed. Her first attempt failed, she decided it was time for plan B. Although she hates this kind of thing, it was all she could think of. After making sure he put enough distance between him and Moka, Tsukune decided to practice the hand to hand combat moves Moka taught him. Little did he know, he had a certain someone watching him from afar. Moka peered at him from around the tree, keeping her youki at a state where he can't sense it. Her plan was to attack him from behind and beat him up. A sneak attack so to speak. When Tsukune stopped to take a breather, she would pounce at him. After a few seconds, he stops. Moka gets ready to attack and...

"Moka, what are you doing here?" Said Mizore, startling Moka.

"What are you doing here?!" Asked a frustrated Moka

"Stalking. As usual. I really enjoy watching Tsukune practice. It's somewhat... Arousing."

"You're sick. Get help."

"Maybe. But I'm perfectly okay with that. As long as I can see Tsukune, I'll do anything. But to be honest, I never would have pinned you as the stalker type. I guess we have something in common."

"I AM NOT STALKING HIM!!!! Now leave me alone before you make me lose sight of-"

As Moka turns to face Tsukune, she found nothing but air. Tsukune heard Mizore call Moka and ran while her back was turned. Out of pure anger Moka turned to Mizore and kicked her hard sending her flying. When she calms down, she tracks Tsukune down.

She finds Tsukune getting a beverage from the vending machine. Once again hiding her Youki. Slowly, and patiently waiting for the opportune moment. Never letting her prey leave her sight. After a moment of waiting, he bends over to grab his drink. Moka gets ready to pounce and...

"Hey Moka!!"

"Damn it! What now?" Thought Moka

She turns around to see an angry Kurumu glaring at her. Kurumu walks up to Moka, until their noses almost touch.

"What's the big idea, kicking me like that?!" Said Kurumu with anger in her voice

"You deserved it. Now leave me alone I'm busy." Said Moka as she turns around to attack Tsukune. She looks and once again, he's gone.

"Don't blow me off like that. I'm talking to you. I wanna know what your problem is. Why did you attack me? Especially when I haven't done anything." Said Kurumu. "You better be careful Moka. Things like that could get you beaten one day. Oh wait. It's too late for that huh?"

"You wanna know why I kicked you?" Said Moka, her youki now flaring with rage and frustration. "It was because you were irritating me, and distracting me from my goal. Just like what you're doing now. Do you know what happens next?" 

"Umm.... I walk away and forget all about it?" Said Kurumu, now aware of her situation. Now full of fear and regret.

"Close. But no. What happens next... IS THIS!!!" Moka turns and kicks Kurumu square in the face, knocking her out. Afterwards she hunts down Tsukune once again.

Moka followed Tsukune's trail to the men's restroom. She planned to jump in once he got out the stall and attack. And break a few bones while she's at it. She waits until she hears the toilet flush. And flush. And flush.

"What the hell did he eat? I can smell it from out here."

"Hey Moka!"

"Oh for crying out loud!"

Moka turns to see her senior classmate, Gin the werewolf.

"....Aren't you gonna give my info away?!" Said Gin

I would but I don't feel like it.

"Hey that's not fair! You gave everyone else's info!"

All I can say is you're a pervert. You don't show up enough for me to have any info on you. Now stop whining and get back in character!

"Oh whatever. Anyway, Moka. What are you doing unsealed? And why are you looking in the boy's restroom?"

Moka knows this looks bad, but the worst part of it all was being caught by Gin of all people. Who knows what's running in that perverted mind of his.

"You make me sound like a bad person."

Stop complaining. Be glad you're even in this story.

"Listen Gin. I'm really busy right now, so if you don't mind can you bother someone else?" said an agitated Moka

"Actually I kind of have to use the restroom. But this is a surprise to find out you're interested in peeping. You should join me sometime. I'll even buy you a camera."

"I am not peeping, you flea bag! Now go away before I get mad!"

"If you say so." Gin walks into the restroom to look around. "But why bother peeping into an empty room?"

"What?!" Moka looks in to see the restroom was empty and the window was open. Leaving Moka even more frustrated. She needed something to take her anger out on and... well...

"Gin stand here for a minute." Said Moka guiding him to the window. Once he was in position, she kicked him in the balls, sending him through the window.

.... Hey Gin. You alright?

"No." said Gin holding his balls

Well she left the bathroom looking for Tsukune. So it's safe to go there.

"A little too late I'm afraid."

Oh. ...Eww.

Moka Tried again to sneak up on Tsukune. This time she found him in the clubroom, reading the latest Bleach Manga. She crept through the door making sure not to make a sound. She got closer to him with every tick of the clock. Closer and closer. She's only a few more steps closer to him. Almost there...

"ONEE-SAMAAA!!!!!" Bam. Moka is knocked to the ground by Kokoa and Yukari, who hug her very tightly. Kokoa snuggling Moka's face, Yukari, A little below the chin. Moka struggles to get back on her feet. When she gets up Tsukune is once again gone. Moka's rage flares up as she kicks Kokoa in the stomach. For some reason, Kokoa liked it. Like I said, she's crazy. Moka turns to Yukari, but finds her gone as well. Yukari ran out after Kokoa was kicked, stating she's too young and cute to die. Moka decided to let her go and search for Tsukune again. It took a long time but in the afternoon, she found him heading toward the dorms. This was it. Now is her chance. She walked quietly behind him. Preparing for her attack she brings her fist back. But stops, to make sure no one is around to stop her. When she's sure no one is around, she continues her silent assault. When she feels that she's close enough. She goes to strike...

"Moka-san!"

"OH MY GOD!!! GIVE ME A BREAK!!! I WAS SO CLOSE!!!"

Ruby walks up to see Moka walking behind Tsukune. Moka at this point was burning with rage.

"Excuse me Moka-san, but I'm afraid that I need the whip back." Said Ruby

Moka turns to glare at Ruby with glowing red eyes. She opens her mouth, and out comes the most unholy sound you'll ever hear.

"O-o-on second thought you can keep it as long as you like." Ruby turns and runs for her dear life, leaving an exhausted Moka.

"Let me guess. I turn around and he's already gone right? She turns around and no one is there. "Great. And to add insult to injury, the girls aren't allowed in the boy's dorm rooms. And I don't have the energy to break in. I guess I'll try again tomorrow." 

On her way to the dorms, she is blocked by Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Kokoa, and Ruby.

"What do you guys want? You've already messed up my day, so just leave me alone." Said Moka

"Moka-san, is everything okay? You've been following Tsukune all around the school, and you attacked us for no reason whatsoever. You're not mad about what happened are you?" asked a concerned Ruby.

"Gee, what was your first clue? I couldn't even do anything today thanks to you guys. Why is that human so damn lucky?"

"Moka-san, aren't you at least bit grateful? He went to such lengths so he could protect you. Him beating you is just proof of that. He's doing it for you. Doesn't that make you happy?" said Yukari

"I agree Onee-sama. Even I have to admit, he's really brave and must care about you if he would go through all this for you." Said Kokoa, leaving everyone in shock

"Kokoa. You're siding with Tsukune?"

"Of course not. I just don't want you wasting your energy, chasing after him of all people." Said Kokoa, folding her arms and turning to face away from her sister.

"Moka, maybe you should forget about all this before it goes too far." Said Kurumu

"Give it a rest." Said Mizore

Moka looked at them with an unreadable face. Then she spoke up.

"I see I was mistaken." Suddenly her youki flared up. Veins began to show on her face. And a look in her eyes that held pure rage was shown. "I WAS MISTAKEN, TO THINK YOU WOULD DECIDE NOT TO INTERFERE WITH MY REVEANGE!!!! AND SINCE YOU WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION BEFORE, I'LL JUST HAVE TO BEAT THE MESSAGE INTO YOU !!!!!"

"THIS IS BAAAADDD!!!! SHE'S PISSED!!!! WE'RE DEEEAAAADDDD!!!!" said the girls.

Moka Looks toward them with a sick and twisted smile that put a large amount of fear in the girls.

"BUT THEN AGAIN, YOU GIRLS MAY BE THE ANSWER TO MY PROBLEMS. I'M SURE YOU'RE ALL WILLING TO HELP ME RIGHT???!!!"

"W-w-w-well, you see.. umm" said Kurumu

"Of course we are. Right?" said Ruby with a shivering voice

"Yeah sure." Said Mizore

"BECAUSE IF YOU INTERFERE WITH ME AGAIN, YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU RIGHT?!!" Said a sadistic Moka

"NO BUT I KNOW IT WON'T FEEL GOOD!!!!" said Kokoa

"WHATEVER IT IS, I KNOW I DON'T WANT IT!!!!" said Yukari

"Meet me here at dawn. I expect your full cooperation in this. Make one mistake and you all will pay." With that said Moka went to her dorm.

The girls were scared stiff. Praying that dawn never comes. If only they were that lucky. Once again this narrator has one thing to say.

..Oh shit.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Ou-rex for helping come up with the idea for this chapter. I tried to give it a little drama... sort of a dark turn... whatever. We'll just have to see how it goes. I don't own Rosario+Vampire. **

**

* * *

**

**Inner Moka**

_Thoughts _

Chapter 4: The savior

Tsukune woke up that morning in the worst state possible. Bags under his eyes, pale skin, and hair messed up. Can you blame him? Yesterday's event's was too much for him. To find out that Inner Moka was mad at him. To be stalked by her everywhere he went. All of that because she was upset. Women. Am I right fellas?

**"What did you say?" **

Moka? ...Nothing at all.

**"What was that comment about women?"**

Back off. I got a squirt gun and I'm not afraid to use it.

**"You're lucky I'm busy."**

Anyway. Tsukune got out of the bed to clean himself up. He brushed his teeth, took a shower, got dressed, and went to have fun with his friends. If he had the chance he's do his best to avoid Moka at all times. He wanted to find a way out of this mess. But it seemed as if nothing would work. He'd play every plan out in his head, and yet he got the same results. Him getting his ass kicked.

_"Aww damn it. What am I gonna do?" _Tsukune thought. _"I apologized to her, told her it was an accident, said I was lucky. I never understood her anyway. She attacks me when she thinks I'm being vulgar. When she's helping me train, she nearly kills me, and now, over an accident she stalks me trying to kill me. When I think about it, I wonder why she only sees_ _me as a punching bag."_ Tsukune mentally sighs as he begins to consider their relationship. Maybe she never cared about him. Maybe he really is nothing but food to her. But if that's so, why did she save him so many times? Why did she risk her life, to protect him? Why did she even bother training him? The more he thought about it, the more it hurt his head. He decided to just let it go, and find a way to get his ass out of the trouble he's in. He reached the clubroom, to see no one but Gin. It was odd for the girls to miss club, but he decided not to dwell on it. They probably had more important things to do.

"Hey, Tsukune."

"Hey Gin"

Tsukune sat across from Gin and held his head in his hands.

"Man, Tsukune you really are looking horrible these days. The girls told me what happened yesterday. Do I feel sorry for you." Said Gin

"You don't know the half of it. I keep telling everyone it was an accident. I even told Moka that. But for some reason, I've been labeled "Vampire enemy #1." It's like no matter what I do, I can't escape her. I ran outside, the bathroom, everywhere. Yet somehow she's right there behind me. I never thought I'd say this, but I really wish Moka would find something better to do than to irritate me. It's like she's everywhere. Under the desk. Behind a tree. In the trash cans. She's as bad as Mizore. Maybe even worse. The only difference is not only is she more dangerous, she's freakin crazy!" Said an exhausted Tsukune. He looks at Gin who had a pale face and a look of fear. At this point Tsukune had a terrible realization. "She's right behind me isn't she?"

**"Hello Tsukune. You don't look so good. Did you get enough sleep?" **said Moka in a cold tone of voice

"Okay Moka, what do you want? You've been chasing me for the longest. This is getting very irritating. Why are you chasing me?"

Moka starts to snicker, then lets out a soft laughter. **"Why? Why?! I'll tell you why." **Moka walks up to him and grabs his face, pulling him towards her, running her nail across his cheek. **"Because I'm a sore loser. You made a big mistake when you knocked me out. I'll admit it was one hell of an attack. You actually caught me off guard. But I wanna see how you do when your life is at stake. You and I are going to have a rematch. If you win, I'll go easy on you during your training and stop harassing you. But if I win, you become my servant. You follow every command I give you. I get as much blood as I want from you. And of course, we step up on your training. What do you say?"**

Tsukune looked at her for a while. He seemed to be considering this. Once he was done thinking about it, he answered her.

"Moka. I say... you're crazy if you think I'll fight you! I don't stand a chance! I told you it was an accident! Why won't you believe me?!"

**"No excuses, Tsukune. I'll ask again. Do you accept my challenge? Or do I have to make myself even more clear?"**

"MAYBE YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME!! I SAID I'M NOT FIGHTING YOU!!! NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE, YOU CRAZY, PHSYCOTIC, WANNABEE BRITANY SPEARS LOOKING ASS, BLOODSUCKING COW!!!" said a pissed off Tsukune

Gin watched from behind his desk and could not believe his eyes or ears. _"Oh my god! Did he just yell at Inner Moka?! And called her what I think he did?! " _

Moka was just as shocked as anyone. All the time she knew Tsukune, she never knew him to get so angry. Plus his words kinda hit her hard. You'd think she'd be hurt by this, but it only motivated her to get him to fight her.

**"Okay. Fine. Forget I said anything." **Said a calm Moka.

....What the hell?

"That's it? No kicking me, no harsh words, no threats? Nothing?" said a very confused Tsukune

**"Nope. I guess I'll just have to admit defeat. Oh well. Bye Tsukune."** With that said, Moka left the clubroom leaving Tsukune and Gin very worried.

"You do know she's probably up to something right?" said Gin

"Yeah. I better keep an eye open. She can't be trusted." Said Tsukune

Moka walked down the halls and out of the school, through the graveyard, and to the bus station.

But seriously, I'm confused. If you weren't gonna fight him, why go through all this?

**"Do a flashback to this morning. You'll see."**

Alright. I guess.

Flashback:

Moka waited in the graveyard that morning waiting on the girls to come.

**"Wait if you didn't know what happened, how'd you know I was waiting for them then?"**

I'm narrating what I see and hear. Better than nothing.

**"I'm surprise you had to skill to-"**

OH FOR GOD'S SAKE PEOPLE!! CAN WE GO ONE CHAPTER WITHOUT YOU ALL INTERRUPTING ME?!! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?!!!

**"Okay. Sorry."**

Anyway, Moka waited a while but eventually everyone presented themselves, still exhausted, still in their nightgowns.

Kurumu still in a see through blouse, Kokoa and Yukari in some feetees, Mizore in a one piece. Ruby.... I'd say what it is but the perverts would think this was porn.

"Okay Moka. We're here. Now what's all this about? Why did we have to wake up so early?" said a sleepy Kurumu

Moka takes a while to answer her. Then finally she speaks. **"As you all know, I was defeated by Tsukune three days ago. It was the most humiliating thing to ever happen to me. Because of that, I have decided to get revenge against him. Yesterday, I was close to do so. But every one of you got in my way! So to make amends for interfering with me, everyone of you will help me. Is that clear? ..... I said is that-"**

When Moka turned around, she saw that everyone had fallen asleep. Moka chuckled darkly to herself. She went behind a tombstone and pulled out some duct tape and some rope, which she used to tie everyone up except for Yukari. Once she was done tying everyone up and taping their mouths shut. She made sure that the rope was nice and tight. After securing the others, she woke Yukari up, setting her plan in motion.

"Uggh. Huh? Moka-san? What is it, desu?" asked a sleepy Yukari

**_"Even I have to admit she's really cute like this. _I want you to give Tsukune this letter. Then come to the bas station. I'm gonna settle the score there." **Said Moka

"Moka-san, please! This is just plain stupid. You shouldn't let this jealousy consume you like this. Let's forget about this before someone gets hurt!" said a worried Yukari

_**(**) "I can't kick her. She'll be useless if I do so. Maybe if I promise her something, then she'll agree to it. Think. What's the one thing she wants more than anything? ... I got it.** _**If you help me, I'll let you have that threesome you wanted"**

Yukari froze. She seemed to be considering it. Knowing sweet little Yukari, she wouldn't be tricked by this ridiculous statement.

"You got yourself a deal."

....But then again, it is Yukari. Moka handed her the letter and told her to wait near the clubroom. **"Tsukune is bound to be there. When I find him, I'll challenge him. I'm certain he'll deny the challenge and get a little bit angry. Once he does, I'll pretend to give up and leave the room. Wait for a few minutes and then give him the letter. Once he reads it he'll come to the graveyard where I'll force him to face me and I'll finally get my revenge." **She looks at Yukari noticing her face was filled with worry.** "Don't worry. No matter how much I wanna beat him, I'm not gonna kill him. He's still my only food source, and Outer Moka would start crying. And of course how can we have that threesome without him? Wait. I didn't mean to say that!"**

Realizing what she just said brought a light blush on her face. Yukari didn't notice it. She was too busy reading the letter. Moka was thankful for this. "Okay now go on and wait for me to leave the room. Remember to wait a few minutes." Yukari left after that. Once she was out of sight, Moka grabbed the other girls, and placed them to the cliff that was across from the scarecrow. **"Soon Tsukune, Very soon, my revenge will be complete. My honor will be restored. And you will remember your place."**

End flashback:

You actually did that to your friends? And lied to Yukari as well? Just for payback?

**"It is sooo worth it. Believe me, you'll enjoy the results. **

You're sick! Get help!!

**"Will you just continue the story?"**

Yeah, yeah. Crazy bitch.

**"What?"**

Nothing. Anyway.

A few minutes after Moka left, Tsukune just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was gonna happen. For Moka of all people to give up that easily on something like this, isn't really a good sign. But when Yukari came in with distress in her voice, those thoughts were shoved away. She had told them that she went to Kurumu's room to find it empty, and found the letter on her bed. Tsukune took the letter from her and read it out loud.

"I have your friends. Don't worry. I won't kill them, if you come to see me. Meet me at the bus station before sunset. Failure to do so will cost your friends their lives. Do not play around with me. If I sense that you've even hinted the authorities, I will kill them.

Ishigami."

After reading the letter, he balled it up in his fist. Ishigami was the old art teacher who turned some of the students into stone to preserve their beauty. When she tried to do the same to Moka, Tsukune jumped in and saved her by removing her Rosario. But got turned to stone instead. After few days he recovered. Ishigami returned to set the school in chaos during the culture festival by using the lilith mirror to release their monster forms. But was once again stopped by Moka and her friends.

_"It only makes sense that she would come back. I guess she wants to get rid of us so she could cause more trouble. She might be after Moka-san as well. We better warn her. But I can't go. After what I just pulled, I couldn't possibly face her. Plus I'm sure she's up to something as well._ Yukari. Go tell Moka about this. We're gonna need her help." Yukari nodded and went to tell Moka that Tsukune was on his way. "Gin stay here in case she comes back."

"No way! I'm coming with you. Our friends are in danger. There's no way I'm gonna wait here when I could be helping. Besides, Ishigami's dangerous. You may need help and Moka might not make it in time."

Tsukune thought about this, and realized that Gin was right. So he let him join him. They made it to the bus station a few minutes before sunset. They looked around and saw the girls tied up, struggling to get free. Tsukune and Gin run to the girls to get them free. Tsukune notices the girls were trying to say something. Tsukune removes the tape from Kurumu's mouth to find out what's wrong.

"It's a trap Tsukune! You have to get out of here before-"

"Welcome Tsukune."Said a calm voice behind the group.

Tsukune could not believe his ears. He recognized this voice. How could he not? It belonged to the one person he trusted more than anyone. Someone who he saw as his most precious friend. But something was wrong in her voice. It held a slight bit of amusement. He prayed that this was not the case. But when he turned to face the source, his prayers were shunned. He turned to see the love of his life Moka Akashiya.

"Moka? What are you doing here? Where's Ishigami?" asked a distraught Tsukune, trying to deny what was in front of him

Moka began to chuckle, and burst out in a crazed laughter. **"Are you seriously that dumb?! Ishigami was locked up in a high class prison! It's impossible to escape even for her!! Haven't you figured it out yet?! I'm the one who did this!! I did it all for you Tsukune!!!"**

"All for me? You... you mean to tell me that you did all this just for me?!" Tsukune began piecing it together. The morning outburst, her seemingly forgetting about the whole deal, the letter. It was all an act. She wanted revenge by whatever means. Even if it meant using her friends to get it. "Moka...YOU'RE BEYOND SICK!!! YOU CRAZY BITCH!! HOW CAN YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!!"

**"For the sake of restoring my honor. I'll go by whatever means necessary. Now Tsukune. Let's not delay it any longer. Fight me. Let's finally end this." **

"Damn you! _If she wants a fight I'll...."_ Tsukune calms down a bit realizing what's going on, and came up with an idea of how to end this. He knew it had to be done. But he wouldn't like it.

"Fine then. Let's finish this. It's your move, batgirl." Tsukune said tauntingly _"This will only work if I get her mad enough. If I can break her focus, the rest should fall in place."_

His plan seemed to work. Only a hint of arrogance set a burning rage within Moka, as she charges him at full speed. Tsukune focuses on her as she moves toward him. During their training Tsukune had gotten used to Moka's movements. He stood there, ready to take the blow. Moka got closer, and closer aiming a fist to his face.

Tsukune waiting for the attack and his chance to turn the tables. _"Wait for it. Wait for it."_ Moka's fist was inches from his face. _"Now!!"_ Tsukune moves at the last second, letting her fist graze his face. He winced at the pain, as his cheek was cut by the mere force of the attack. Moka looks at Tsukune as she passes him. Her mind clouded and unfocused. She had no idea that she had fallen into his trap. She stood there staring at him. Tsukune looks back at her with the widest grin on his face. Moka confused by this action, realizes what just happened, as a familiar scent was caught by her nose. _**"Oh no! I can't believe it! He wanted me to attack him so he can unleash his blood! Damn it! And it just so happens that I haven't fed from his in days."**_

Tsukune, now sure that his plan was working began to set things in motion by fanning his cut cheek, directing his scent toward her. When she catches the scent, she began to seem hypnotized by the scent. Unable to control herself, she slowly, and reluctantly walked toward him.

**_"I must fight the urge. If I don't stop, he'll just take advantage of it and head bud me again. But this scent. It's so deliciously sweet. No! I must fight it! Must... Fight...Must......BITE!!!"_**

**Capu-Chuuuu**

Moka had bitten him and began to drink his blood in total bliss. Tsukune stood still for a while, to locate his one chance at victory. He searched with his eyes until he finally saw it. The magical whip Belmont. With Moka's seal still on her, the whip was the only thing that kept her awakened. Problem. It was wrapped around her leg.

"Aww damn it!! Why couldn't it be around her arm?!! No time for complaining. It's only a matter of time before she gets full. Not to mention she might bleed me dry. It must be done." Tsukune reached his hand to grab Belmont and take it as quick as possible so he doesn't disturb her and ruin this one and only chance. When his hand could touch the handle, he grasped it, but brushed against her leg. He was sure she would snap out of it, but the touch only put her in a more crazed frenzy. "Well that's new." Finally he got it loose and snatched it away from her. Moka came back to her senses when she felt Belmont snatched from her, and backed away from Tsukune, looking at him in shock. She saw her figure return to normal, her hair turning pink, and her power leaving her. She looks back at him with rage, anger, and frustration which forced tears out of her eyes.

**"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS TSUKUNEEE!!!!!"** Were her last words before being sealed again. Outer Moka came back, and was worried when the memories came back to her. She ran up to Tsukune, apologizing for what happened, and explained that she was tricked by her other self. Yukari feeling guilty confessed as well. Tsukune forgave them both and untied the rest of his friends. He gave the whip back to Ruby, apologizing for what they had to go through because of what happened between him and Inner Moka.

"It's okay Tsukune-san. I'm just glad this is over." Said Ruby.

"Tsukune, it may be a good idea to train with us until Inner Moka has time to cool off." Said Kurumu

"She's gone too far this time. I say as punishment, we not only keep Belmont away from her, but we leave the Rosario on at all times." Said Mizore

"I agree." Said Kokoa

"WHAT?!" Everyone was shocked to hear Kokoa say this.

"First she chases Tsukune all over school, and attacks us for getting in her way, and now this. Even I can't overlook this." Said Kokoa

"She has a point." Said outer Moka

"So, no Inner Moka for a while?" said Tsukune

"Agreed." Said everyone

The next morning, everyone noticed that Moka looked horrible. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night. It turns out she was stuck hearing her other self yelling about getting Tsukune. Hearing this, Tsukune knew it would be a cold day in hell if he ever releases her again.

**"I'LL GET YOU TSUKUNE AONO!! JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!!! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!"**

....Do I really have to say it? I do? Okay. Fine.

Oh shit.


	6. Chapter 5

**This chapter I tried to give it an emotional feel to it. It probably sucks. But hey like I said, it's my first fanfic so whatever. Should I edit some more? Probably, but I did a lot of that and didn't want to do anymore. So, we'll just have to see how it goes. I don't own Rosario+Vampire. Also, If you don't know the song mentioned in this chapter, I would go to youtube and type it in. That's the first one mentioned, the second one.. Oh forget it. Just read. Review, criticise, do what you want. I don't give a-**

Tsukune- and on that note, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

_Thoughts_

**Inner Moka**

Chapter 5: The return

With their vacation ending in a few days, and the issue with Inner Moka somewhat settled, the gang decides to take a long rest. A few days ago, Inner Moka had used her friends as bait to get Tsukune to fight her. But Tsukune, being the only level minded one at the moment, outsmarted her and removed Belmont from her grasp. This action left Inner Moka even more frustrated. Realizing this, Tsukune and friends decide to leave the Rosario on for a little while to let her cool off, and as punishment for letting things go so far. Hell even Kokoa agreed. It's been a few days, and everyone was enjoying their days. Kokoa, being the only vampire left, decided to train Tsukune when it came to weaponry. He learned a lot when it came to sword fighting. And his progress was faster than expected. But lately, Outer Moka seemed stressed. In fact, she looked terrible. She had bags under her eyes, skin was pale, and she looked exhausted. And each day it got worse.

"Moka you look horrible! What happened?" said Kurumu

"I couldn't get any sleep. Inner Moka won't shut up." said Moka. "After we made the agreement a few days ago, I went to my room to get some sleep after Inner Moka was sealed. But I couldn't even get an ounce of rest. Inner Moka kept going on about revenge. I tried to either calm her down or tune her out, but nothing worked. I spent the whole night dealing with her! She's driving me crazy!"

Flashback:

"Wait, why are you doing a flashback?" asked Kurumu

I thought it'd be interesting to see it rather than hear it. Besides I'm sure it wasn't that bad.

**"I'LL KILL HIM!!! I'LL KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!!! I'LL RIP HIS LEGS OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN HIS THROAT!!!"** said Inner Moka, the Rosario viciously swinging back and forth.

....Daaaamn!!

"Please stop yelling. It's over. Let's just get some sleep." Said outer Moka, grasping the Rosario.

**"I WON'T REST UNTIL THAT BASTARD FEELS MY WRATH!!! LET ME OUT!! RELEASE ME RIGHT NOW!!! I'LL KILL HIM!!! I SWEAR HE WILL PAY FOR HUMILIATING ME!!! NO ONE TRICKS MOKA AKASHIYA!!!! NOBODY!!!"**

"Can you blame him? You left him with no choice. How could you use our friends like that? You even lied to Yukari, a little girl, just to get what you want. He did the right thing, tricking you. You went too far. You even lied to me." Moka begins to cry. "How could you? I always saw you like a big sister even if you were me. How can I ever trust you again? You're the worse!"

Okay even I'm touched by that. There's no way Inner Moka could ignore that.

**"DO YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN??!!!! I'D DO IT ALL AGAIN IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES TO BEAT TSUKUNE!!!"**

Then again...

"Why do you have to be this way?!"

**"I AM A VAMPIRE!!! I DON'T LOSE TO HUMANS!!! BESIDES, THAT GUILT TRIP WON'T WORK!! I DID THAT SAME ROUTINE WITH RYOUKO NEE-SAN WHEN I WAS FIVE. REMEMBER??!!!"**

"_...Oh yeah. Well since that won't work, I guess this is the only way to get through to her. _LISTEN, YOU POMPUS LUNATIC!!!! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR CONSTANT CRYING!!!! SO YOU LOST A FIGHT!!! BIG FREAKING DEAL!!!! STOP BEING A BITCH AND SUCK IT UP!!! AND STOP THE DAMN SCREECHING!!! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP, YOU DUMB PHSYCO!!"

.....Oh my god.

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME, YOU IDIOT??!"**

"DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT, LOSER!!!"

**"FRAGILE LITTLE FREAK!!!"**

"ARROGANT TOMBOY!!!"

**"LOVESICK BLOODSUCKER!!!"**

"CRANKY OLD HAG!!!"

**"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU MOTHA-"**

The following insults have been blocked for the young readers. Just know they stayed up all night fighting.

End of flashback:

The group listen on in shock. Their fear renewed. They had hoped that Inner Moka would calm down soon. But at this rate, they realize they were dead wrong. Inner Moka's jealousy, anger and frustration was only ignited into pure rage. Tsukune's attempts were in vain. With Inner Moka angrier than ever, it seemed as if this nightmare would never end. Their only hope was to keep Moka sealed for as long as it takes for her to calm down.

_"Great. Just great. As if things couldn't get any worse. Inner Moka still has a grudge against me. And it seems no matter what I do, she only gets angrier. I'm screwed if I fight her and win, and I'm even more screwed if I lose. Hell I'm screwed if I'm anywhere near her. What am I gonna do?!"_ thought Tsukune

"I'm sorry Tsukune. I wish I could help, but I don't think anything will work now." said Moka

"It's okay Moka-san. I guess somewhere across the line, I'll have to fight her." said Tsukune

"Tsukune, that's crazy! At this stage, Inner Moka would kill you! You can't face her." said Kurumu

"There's gotta be another way." said Mizore

"Well until we do find a way, we better keep Onee-sama away from Tsukune." said Kokoa

"Right. Thanks guys." said Tsukune. "Well in the meantime, what do you guys want to do today?"

"I wanna-"

"And no threesome." said Tsukune, cutting off Yukari

_"He'll probably say no to my idea too."_ Thought Ruby. ...Do I even wanna know what her idea was?

"We could go to the human world and go see a movie." said Mizore

"That sounds like a great idea. I think I'll join you." said Gin, receiving a glare from all the girls. "Relax, will ya? I'll tell you what. I'll sit a few rows behind you guys. Whaddya say?"

"Well, that's better than near us." said Kurumu. "Let's get ready for the movies everyone. We'll meet at the bus station in 30 minutes."

"I'll join you in a sec. I need to get permission from the headmaster." said Ruby

Everyone left the clubroom to get ready for the movies. Ruby went to the headmaster to get permission which was granted. Afterwards, everyone picked out an outfit to wear. Tsukune picked a light blue collar shirt with short sleeves and a white t-shirt underneath. A pair of blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. Moka picked a pink t-shirt, black pants and pink high heel shoes. Kurumu picked a blue tank top, a purple skirt, and white tennis shoes. Mizore wore her same baggy shirt, a blue skirt, her knee high socks and white shoes. Kokoa wore a red shirt, blue pants, and pink tennis shoes. Yukari wore a bright yellow dress, with her brown shoes, and yellow socks, and witch hat. Ruby, who actually wore something other than the same outfit, wore a Purple tank top, with black pants and black high heels. Gin picked a black long sleeved shirt, beige pants, and black shoes. Once ready, the gang leave to the bus stop, get on the bus, and head to the movies. Once they made it to the front of the theatres, they come across a little problem. What Movie to see.

"Terminator!" said the boys

"Up!" said the girls

"Look we won't get anywhere doing it this way. How about we play Jaken and decide it that way?" said Gin

"It's a deal. You guys decide whose gonna play between the two of you, and we'll do the same." said Kurumu.

Tsukune was chosen for the boys, to be used as a weapon against the girls. Moka was chosen because she was the best one at this game. Once ready, they began playing.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Moka picks scissors, and Tsukune picks rock, giving the boys the victory

"Alright! Terminator it is!" said Gin, congratulating Tsukune.

The girls are a little upset, seeing as how they wanted to see their movie instead. During the movie everyone was excited by the action. Gin sat a few rows behind the girls as promised. Tsukune smiles at how the girls are enjoying the movie, but his smiles fades when he looks at Moka. He notices that she's shivering from fear. He wonders if the movie is scaring her, when reality is that she's shivering from hearing her other self growl in anger. After the Movie, the gang went to get something to eat. Everyone agreed on a pizza. Pepperoni. They gulfed it down to one slice. Moka was gonna get it, but Tsukune beat her to it.

_**"Damn him! He beat me again! WHY DO I KEEP LOSING AGAINST HIM!!!"**_

Whoa. Even the small stuff is pissing her off.

Not ready to leave yet, they head off to the arcade. Tsukune and Moka face off in guitar hero II. Both of them drawing attention to themselves as they rock out to "Redemption" performed by "gackt". The crowd cheers them both on when they saw them hitting one perfect note after the other. The ending score was tied. 10,000 to 10,000. The crowd cheers both players on when it's over. Tsukune tried to shake Moka's hand but freezes when he sees the look of fear on her face.

"Moka-san, what's wrong?" asked a concerned Tsukune

"Umm... Nothing Tsukune. Nothing at all. Let's keep moving." Said Moka, forcing a smile as she heads off to the next game.

_"Something's wrong. She's never this scared. I wonder what's bothering her."_ Tsukune thought, looking at Moka walk away.

The next game was a racing game. Moka and Tsukune were really having fun with each other, giving it their all in this race. Moka held the lead most of the race, but Tsukune cuts past her a few inches away from the finish line, winning the race in a photo finish.

"Great game Moka-san! You're really good at thi-"

**ROOOOAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!**

Tsukune is cut off by a loud roar. The direction it came from leaves Tsukune a little concerned

_"What the hell? I could have sworn I heard a roar coming from Moka-san."_ He looks at Moka noticing her looking very, very scared. _"It couldn't have been Moka-san. But why is she looking so scared? I got a bad feeling about this."_

_"Inner Moka's really getting angry! What could be bothering her?! When will she calm down?! She's really scaring me!!"_ thought Outer Moka

"Hey guys!"

Moka and Tsukune look up to see Gin calling for them. Gin told them that it was almost time to go, so they were gonna make one last pit stop. They decided to go to a cliff on the way to the school and look at the sunset. The golden sky holding a serene beauty to it that can move anyone's heart.

_**"THIS IS BULLSHIT!! WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE RELEASE ME SO I CAN HAVE MY REVENGE??!!!"**_

Well almost anyone.

(Stop. Go to youtube and type this down. .//hack G.U. OST 45-Lost resolution. It's some background music for this moment.)

"This is so romantic. Don't you think so Tsukune?" asked Kurumu

"Oh gag me please." said Kokoa

"Come on Kokoa. You have to admit, this is beautiful. You don't really get these kinds of scenes back in the youkai world." said Mizore

"Yeah. It'd be even more special, if you had someone to cherish it with." Said Gin, laying him arm around Ruby, and getting a fist to the face for getting too friendly with her chest

"I've never seen the sun look so beautiful. What about you Tsukune? What do you think?" asked Moka

" It's always been beautiful to me. You know... when I was younger, there were so many times when I thought I could just reach out and touch the sun. But no matter how many times I reached for it, I could never grab it. How could something that seems so close be so far away? I would ask myself that question so many times. But not once did the answer come to me. I know it's impossible, but even now, just by looking at the sun, I can't help but try to grab it. It's like I'm letting go of my dreams and goals if I don't make an attempt to grab hold of it. It's as if the sun itself represents everything I believe in, everything I hold dear. I can't just let it go. But at the state I'm in, I can't do anything about it. It just continues to slip from my grasp. I grew tired of letting everything I believe in and cherish leave me because I wasn't able to grab it. Which is why I wanted to be stronger in the first place. So one day, I could grab hold of that sun, and everything that I cherish. And when I do... I won't let anything take it away from me. My friends, my believes, my dreams, I'll protect it all, even if it cost me my life." Said Tsukune, reaching for the sun.

Moka and the others look towards Tsukune. All the time they knew him, not once did they know he thought this way. Hearing this, actually brought tears to some of their eyes. But then they noticed it was getting late, so they hurried to get to the bus, and headed back to youkai academy. On the way to the school, Inner Moka and Outer seemed to be having a deep conversation.

_"Do you see now? That's what motivates him. He wants to be stronger so he could protect us. He cherishes his friends. Why else would he push himself so hard? Can't you understand that?"_ said Outer Moka.

_**"But he...HE BEAT ME!!! AND THEN HUMILIATED ME!!! IS THAT WHAT HE'S BEEN TRAINING FOR?!! JUST TO PROVE HE'S BETTER THAN ME?!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!!"**_ said Inner Moka

_"Think about it. Has he ever once hinted that he wanted to defeat you? He obviously wants to help you. He said so himself. That no matter what, he would always do what he can to protect us. Because we're both precious to him. What do you think about what he said, and how he feels?"_

_**"I... Well... honestly.... I think he's pretty naïve to think this way, and yet honorable at the same time. But I wonder, what are the other things he wants to protect so badly, and can I even be considered one of those things that he cherishes? Maybe you're right. Maybe I am taking this too far."**_ said Inner Moka, calming down a bit

The gang make it to the academy with time to spare. Tsukune waited for Moka to get off, a little concerned about her behavior today. Moka took her time to get off, trying to calm her other self down. It seemed to be working until she tripped on the steps of the bus. Tsukune reaches to catch her, but comes across a little problem.

CLANK

Okay a big problem.

A massive aura covers Both Tsukune and Moka, blinding everyone with its radiance. When the light dies down, Tsukune looks toward Moka, and is scared by what he sees. Silver hair, red pupils, larger fangs. Tsukune accidentally pulled off the Rosario when he caught her.

"Moka-san!! ....Uhmm... How are you feeling? Better, I hope?" said Tsukune

**"Oh, well Tsukune, I'm a little agitated at the moment. Which is why I must ask this question." **said Inner Moka

"And what question would that be?"

**"What are you grabbing?"**

Tsukune looks down at his hands and nearly wets himself. In his hands were the Rosario and Moka's breast. Tsukune jumps back holding onto the Rosario, shaking in fear.

**"First you beat me two times in a row. Humiliate me in the arcade. Steal a pizza from my grasp. And now, you're fondling me?!! AND I ACTUALLY BOUGHT THAT SAPPY CRAP!!!! YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS TSUKUNE!!"** And with that Inner Moka was back to being pissed.

Tsukune, this would usually be the part where I say "oh shit." But I have something new to say. Something you should do.

"What would that be?"

RUN BITCH!!! RUUUNNNN!!!!

"I like that idea." And with that Tsukune runs off to the school with Moka hot on his tail.


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter is sorta taking a serious tone, so not a lot of comedy. Little bit of emotion. Some semi romance. I didn't feel like editing anymore. I had writers block, so whoever was waiting for a new chapter, sorry for the wait. I didn't have much to go on this chapter so if it's lacking at all, sorry. As always, I don't own Rosario+Vampire. Nor the Ranma1/2 excerpt. Please enjoy, rate comment, criticize, whatevr I don't give a-**

Tsukune- and on that note, enjoy!

**Bitch don't censor me**

**

* * *

**

_Thoughts_

**Inner Moka**

Chapter 7: The walk

Moka chased Tsukune with all her might. But even so, she still lost him. Frustrated, she growls out in pure rage.

**"Damn Him! I can't believe he got away again! And I can't believe I was stupid enough to forget how fast he is. Now what?! I can't just walk around the entire school hunting him down. It could damage the seal if I leave it on for too long. Good thing he dropped it along the way." **Said Moka, grasping the Rosario.** "There has to be a way to get him to drop his guard. He knows I'm hunting him, so he won't trust me if I try to be nice.... But then again, maybe he will? Oh, this is gonna be fun."**Moka flashes a wicked smile as another scheme comes to her mind.

The next day, the gang contemplates on how to handle the situation that is Inner Moka.

"Now that she's out again, there's no way any of us are safe. We need to find a way to seal her back up again." said Yukari

"Maybe if I freeze her, we can get enough time to put the seal back." said Mizore

"I doubt that'll work. She can break free without breaking a sweat. And in the state that she's in, that'll only make her even more angry. And I don't know about the rest of you, but that's something I don't even wanna think about." said Kurumu

"Let's try to stay away from her for now. At least until we can seal her up again." said Kokoa

"Guys I'm sure this whole thing will blow over. Not even Inner Moka could hold a grudge." said Gin

"She's been at it for a week. She beat us up for getting in her way, used us as bait, and when she was released, she chased Tsukune down threatening his life. And you say, she won't hold a grudge?!"

said Ruby

"....Good point. So what's the plan? We can't keep this up forever." said Gin

"It looks like I'll just have to fight her. It seems like that's the only thing that'll end this. Besides, it's me she's after. There's no reason to drag everyone else into this." said Tsukune

"That's unacceptable! She's too dangerous! We just have to find another way! In the meantime we better keep an eye out." said Kurumu

"Guys relax. If it comes down to it, then I will have to fight her. Besides, I'm sure we won't see her for a while. She doesn't want to leave the Rosariooff for too long. It might damage the seal." said Tsukune

**"What are you guys talking about?"**

Moka walks in still awakened, startling everyone. The Rosario still around her neck.

"Inner Moka?! But wait a minute, I thought you didn't want to risk damaging the seal!" said Tsukune

**"There's nothing to risk. See?"**said Moka, pointing to the Rosario around her neck

"But how are you still....You stole the whip again didn't you?" said Tsukune

**"...I wouldn't say "stole it" exactly."**

"Did you take it without permission?"

"You seriously need to break that habit." said Kurumu sweat dropping with everyone

**"What habit? I was given the right to use this. Remember? It's to help Tsukune train. That was what we agreed on, right?"**said Moka

"So why were you using it to attack Tsukune, huh?" said Mizore, who somehow appeared behind Moka., startling her

**"How do you do that?"**

"Do what?"

**"You know, appear behind someone without getting detected?"**

"I don't know. Why do you always say "know your place" every time you're in a fight?"

I don't know if you should be having this conversation right now. I mean we are in the middle of a-

"Actually, that's a good question. Why do you always say that?" said Kurumu

**"W-why do you ask? And why does it matter? If I wanna say it, I'll say it. It's my catch phrase."**

"But don't you get tired of it? Why not try something new? Or say it in a different way?" said Yukari

"Or you could just fight and not say anything." said gin

"Do you even know where your place is? Or at least a clue of where it might be?" said Ruby

**"Umm... Well... You see... The truth is...I-"**

Will you guys cut it out!! Save this for another time. We're in the middle of something

"Sorry." said everyone

Still good question. We'll dig into that later.

"Moka. I have a question for you. Why are you doing this? Why are you putting so much effort into this? And will you knock it off?!" said Tsukune, voice rising with anger.

**"I'm afraid I'm not following you. What are you talking about?" **said a calm Moka

"I'm talking about you stalking me everywhere, just for a fight. You're just as bad as Mizore."

"Hey!!" said an offended Mizore

"You've taken things too far! And for what?! Just so you can prove that you're still the BIG GIRL ON CAMPUS??!!!!"

**"Relax Tsukune. I'm not here to fight. I just want to talk to you. Alone. Will you walk around the school with me? It would be nice to have someone to spend some time with."** said Moka, with a gentle smile.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

**"Because no matter what happens, you're still my friend. Right?"**

_"Something is wrong here. Last time she tried this, I ended up on the run from everyone and kicked in the head for protecting her."_Thought Tsukune. But as Tsukune looked into Moka's eyes, he felt that she was being sincere. _"Maybe she is being honest this time. I better go just go with her. I don't wanna offend her anymore. It might just make her even more angry. Besides, it may give us a chance to patch things up. _Alright. I'll walk with you. But no funny business."

**"Thank you Tsukune. Let's go."** said Moka, grabbing Tsukune's hand. And as always, the others have something to say about it.

"No!! You can't do that Moka!! That's not fair!!" said Kurumu

"Tsukune, I wouldn't mind walking with you. I'm sure it'll be fun." said Mizore

"I wanna go too!! Take me with you!!!" said Yukari

**"Shut up."**said Moka sending a glare at the girls

"On second thought, have fun you two." said Kurumu, shaking with fear with the others.

Kokoa watches as Tsukune leaves with Moka. Deep down she knows something is wrong. Seeing as how she knows Moka better than anyone, she knows for a fact that Moka wouldn't be nice to someone, unless she was planning something. It was a long shot, but Kokoa decided to follow them, just in case Moka was up to no good. Most of the time, Moka seemed to be over the whole thing. But then again, Kokoa did see Moka cast a death glare at Tsukune when he wasn't looking. _"If Onee-sama didn't want to fight anymore, then why would she hide behind a smile when he's looking at her? I've got a bad feeling about this."_thought Kokoa

Tsukune walked with Moka all the way to the place where he first met her.

"Well, this place sure brings back memories. Do you remember?" said Tsukune

**"Yeah. You were standing around like an idiot, and I ran into you. Later that day, you saved me that Saizou guy. Right after getting beat up." **said Moka laughing at the memory

"Yeah sure." said Tsukune, grimacing at the memory of getting hit. "I still have that bump on my head, as a souvenir. I wonder what happened to Saizou. After that last attempt at our lives I haven't heard anything about him."

**"He was with antithesis. My guess is, they must have killed him when he failed to take your life."**

"I wonder why they wanted to kill me anyway. I was no threat to them. Why me?"

**"If they saw you as a threat, then you should be proud. They tried everything they could just to get you out of the way. They acknowledged your strength, and saw that it surpassed their own. That is a goal in itself."**

"I still can't believe how it all happened. Everyone got hurt because of me. I couldn't protect anyone. And to to make matters worse, I practically helped them when they nearly destroyed the school. Heh, good time's huh?"

**"Don't blame yourself. You were doing what you thought was right. You risked your life to protect everyone. And your believes were such strong and good believes, that because of it, the school was saved. That sounds like something only a strong person would do. Protecting what's precious to you." **After saying that, Moka's thoughts flashed back to the day before, when Tsukune stated his thoughts during the sunset. And then somehow, she remembered him grabbing her, pissing her off. Again. Somehow, she kept it under control.

"Thank you for saying that. Hey look. I think the tire marks are still there." said Tsukune, walking towards the marks.

Kokoa, listening from afar, was surprise to hear about the exploits of the previous year. And surprised to hear the accepting and proud tone, in Moka's voice. She never heard Moka speak of someone with such pride. As she looked on, the next sight shocked her. Moka was sneaking behind Tsukune, ready to strike from behind. Wait, didn't she already try this? Oh well, her plan. Kokoa leans in, ready to jump in and help. Moka strikes and... Misses?

"Oh look a penny!"

Tsukune bent down, to pick up a penny, causing Moka to completely miss him. Instead, her fist collided with a tree, breaking it in half. Tsukune look up to notice this and gets suspicious.

"Moka, why did you hit the tree? You're not up to something are you?" said Tsukune

**"Of course not. There was a spider there, and it was heading for you. So I squashed it. Anyway let's keep moving."**said Moka, smiling and holding Tsukune's hand

Kokoa followed them. Her suspicion clarified. She was sure of it. Moka was trying to attack Tsukune again. This time, she was using their friendship as a weapon against him. As she followed them, She saw Moka make several attempt to attack Tsukune. But each one failed. She'd either hit a tree, a tombstone, a rock, anything except Tsukune. Tsukune was oblivious to the attacks. He was too busy enjoying his time with Moka, that he failed to notice the obvious attempts to harm him. Kokoa was relieved each time. But she was shocked at how lucky he is. Before anything happens to him, he somehow gets lucky and avoids the attack.

_"Lady luck must really like him. If I could avoid her attacks like that, I'd be so happy. In fact, he actually beat her. A clumsy victory mind you but still. Maybe that's why she's so obsessed with him. Still though, I can't let her harm him. I'm sure she'll regret it." thought_Kokoa.

Kokoa followed the pair all the way to the cliff over the bus stop. The sun was setting, holding a serene beauty to it.

**"It's very lovely to see. Not as good as it was in the human world. But even so."**

Wow. She actually liked it. Compared to last time she-

**"Shut up."**

Whatever.

"Hey Moka. During the whole walk, you seemed like something was bothering you. Can you tell me what it is?" said Tsukune, with concern shown in his face.

Moka looks to Tsukune noticing his concern. **"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."**

"Oh okay" said Tsukune

Moka's mind flashes back to the day before, and remembers her conversation with her outer self. She wondered what were the things he wanted to protect, and what was his real reason for getting stronger. Was it to defeat her, or was it so he really could protect her? She had to know the truth.

**_"Just a little detour before the brawl. I need to confirm the truth. _Tsukune. About yesterday."**

"Y-y-you're not mad about the whole me grabbing you thing are you?"

**"(*) No. It's not about that. _I'm still gonna kick your ass for it though!"_**

"Aww good. And just so you know, I'm really sorry about that. Anyway what about yesterday?"

**"It's about what you said. About, wanting to protect what's precious to you. I was wondering if... Maybe..."**

"What? What is it?"

**"Do you feel as if I'm important enough to protect?"**

"You'd hit me if I did. Besides, I think you wouldn't need protection. To me, you seem like an invincible warrior. It's like nothing can hurt you. So recently, I feel as if there would be no reason to protect you. You don't need it."

**"I see.... But...What if I do needed protection?... Would you help me?... Would you come to my rescue?"**

Moka looks at Tsukune with an expression that he has never seen on her face before. Nervousness. She looked as if she was afraid of what the answer may be. The way she looked at him made his heart churn. He smiled at her as he brushed her cheek.

"Yeah. Of course I would. You still are my most precious friend after all." said Tsukune

Moka looked deep into his eyes, blushing. She began to caress his cheek, her eyes never leaving his. She moved his head to the side, exposing his neck to her. Before, Tsukune would have thought that she was hungry. But over time, he bagan to realize that this was her way of showing affection. She leans into his neck, ready to bite down. But she stops before she reaches it. A wicked smile comes across her face. She pulls back her free hand ready to strike at his head. Tsukune unaware of the danger he's in.

"LOOK OUT!!!"

Kokoa swings her war-hammer at the pair to separate them from each other. Moka and Tsukune separate in order to avoid the attack. In the middle of the smoke, Kokoa ran towards Tsukune, feigning an attack. Tsukune raises his Youki, and catches Kokoa's hammer as she strikes. Kokoa leans in close to his face.

"Tsukune listen closely. You're in danger. Onee-sama's still trying to fight you. This whole thing is a trap. We gotta get out of here." said Kokoa

"She's doing what? So this whole time she used my feelings as a weapon against me? Why that no good-"

"Watch it pal! That's still my sister!"

The smoke clears, revealing a calm Moka. Tsukune and Kokoa face her ready for whatever she may pull next.

**_"Damn it Kokoa!! Why did you have to ruin everything?!! I was so close!! If she wasn't so clingy and overprotective, I would have...That's it. _Tsukune."**

Kokoa and Tsukune look startled at the calmness of Moka's voice. They were sure she'd attack them by now.

**"Look at me." **Moka begins to remove her shirt, revealing her smooth stomach. Her shirt reaches Over her head, revealing her bra. Tsukune is in awe at the sight. Her smooth, pale skin. Her round luscious-

"Don't look you idiot!!" said Kokoa covering Tsukune's eyes

**_"Bingo_!! YOU'RE WIDE OPEN!!"** yelled Moka, as she leaps in the air, aiming her foot at Tsukune's head. Kokoa and Tsukune see the attack, and jump out of the way just in time. Tsukune and Kokoa took this chance to run away. Moka takes her time following them, completely sure that she'll catch them. Tsukune and Kokoa got a pretty good distance between them and Moka.

"Kokoa... Not to sound ungrateful, but why did you help me?" said Tsukune

"Because I wanna be the one to fight my sister." said Kokoa

" Why? Why are you so obsessed with Moka so much? I mean, I understand that she's your sister and all, but why are you so bent on defeating her?"

"Because... Growing up, I always looked up to her. She's strong, beautiful, clever. She was my goal. I figure, if I beat her, I can be just like her, if not better. But then I came here. And I saw how different she is. Even when she's awakened, she doesn't seem like the sister I once knew. And I know it's because of you. When I see her with you. She seems so happy, no matter which one she is. And it hurts that she's happier with you, and not me. Earlier, when she spoke of what happened last year. Whether it was real or fake, I've never heard her talk of anyone with such a proud atmosphere around her. I've done so much to improve myself. And yet, she never once said she was proud of me." Kokoa's eyes begin to tear up. "What is it that you've got that I don't? Why is she so happy with you and not me? All I wanted is to make her happy, to make her proud. But after hearing her today, I think it's safe to say, I lost to you. I could never make her happy like you can. So I have to keep her from making a big mistake. If she harms you, she'll regret it, and never forgive herself. She already blames herself for the ghoul, she doesn't need anymore guilt on her shoulders!" Kokoa feels a hand on her shoulder, which causes her to turn around, facing Tsukune.

"You don't have to be like her. I'm sure Moka loves you just the way you are. If you wanna surpass Moka, just be yourself. Use your skills, and use them the best that you can. Become your own goal. That'll make her proud. I'm sure of it. Oh, and thank you for helping me." said Tsukune

Kokoa's cheeks begin to turn red as she turns the other way. "You're...you're welcome." said Kokoa "Come on. We better leave before-"

**"Hello Tsukune."**

Oh shit.

Kokoa and Tsukune look behind them to see Moka, staring them down. Kokoa jumps in front of Tsukune to shield him. Moka looks at her sister with a cold glare.

**"What do you think you're doing Kokoa? ...Move." **said Moka

"That's enough Onee-sama!! This is too much!!"exclaimed Kokoa

**"Oh, really? Why do you say so?"**

"Tsukune hasn't done anything wrong! He hasn't done anything to deserve you attacking him! And look what you're doing!! You're using your friendship with him as some kind of weapon against him! All of this just for a rematch?! You may have been cold and fearless, and willing to do anything to win. But the onee-sama I knew would never stoop that low!"

**"Kokoa. I won't say it again. Get out of my way!!!"**

"And what if I say no?!"

**"Trust me. You don't wanna find out."**

"Moka, shut up already!" said Tsukune, shocking everyone. "Do you not see what's going on? You're actually threatening your sister, just to get to me? And you say humans are beneath you. That's just as low as it gets. I'm not fighting you Moka. Get that through your head."

Moka looks at Tsukune in a rage that forces tears out of her eyes. Her whole body trembles from anger and frustration. Every attempt to have her rematch in vain. Moka begins breathing heavily as she breaks down on the ground, crying. Well that's new.

**"Waaahh!! Damn it Tsukune! I don't understand!! Why can't you see how important this is for me?!! My honor is all that I have!! And the only way to get it back is if I defeat you!! But you won't even give me a chance to try!! How could you deny me this tsukune?! Don't you understand what its like for a vampire?! I can't even call myself a vampire if I don't have my honor! I have put my life on the line for you, countless times. I was the one who agreed to help you get stronger. And even after all this time when I've been training you in our methods, I honestly thought we were close friends. I showed the upmost respect for you, and this is how you repay my...my... oh god, why?!!"**

Tsukune takes a few steps closer to Moka, still kepping his distance. "Moka. Please stop."

**"But it's so frustrating when-"**

"No seriously. Stop. I know you're faking those tears."

**"How can you say something like that?!!"**

"Simple. We saw that flashback in the last chapter when outer Moka pulled the same routine. Did you really think I'd forget that?"

That really was stupid

**"Shut up!"**

Moka gets up off the ground, and dust herself off. **"Tsukune, whether you fight back or not, I will get you. I suggest you prepare yourself."**

"For the last time Moka, I'm not fighting you!"

**"...Hmph. And to think, I actually thought you were worth something. _Take the bait._"**

"What are you talking about?" said Tsukune

**"I thought you were strong and fearless. It turns out you were weak from the start. And you want to protect people?"**

Don't listen Tsukune. She's just trying to get under your skin.

"Yeah I know."

**"With that attitude, you couldn't protect anything."**

"Ignore her Tsukune. Don't let her get to you." said Kokoa

**"Man, do I fell sorry for your mother. Maybe if she popped her breast out of your mouth and let you grow up, you'd be worth something."**

"... She did not just say that!" said Kokoa

"....(*)What?...(**) What did you say?!"

Tsukune... Buddy...KICK HER ASS!!!

"THAT'S IT MOKAAA!! YOU WANT A FIGHT SO BADLY?!! WELL YOU GOT IT!!!" said Tsukune. His Youki raised with malice and killing intent. His hair went from black to hazel brown. His teeth became sharper. His eyes went from brown to crimson red, pupils grew slitted. This kind of power would put any normal youkai to shame. Moka's youki began to rise as well. This was the moment she was waiting for. Her destined rematch, against the one who defeated her.

Oh man. This is gonna be good.

* * *

**Like I said. Not a lot of humor. I tried to slim it down to get it ready for the next chapter. Finally the battle will begin. Place your bets. Place your bets. The fight of the century is coming up in the next chapter. Get ready for a power trip, because-**

**Inner Moka- Will you just end the chapter already?!**

**Yeah whatever. Crazy bitch.**

**Inner Moka- What did you say?**

**I said you are one sick BIAATCCHHH!!! (Runs for dear life) See you next chapter!!! BYYYYYEEEEEE!!!**

**Inner Moka- GET BACK HEREEEE!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**This is it. The battle of the century. Okay maybe not that serious. But hey. It's a fight we've all wanted to see, right? Or is it just me? Whatever. I added some romance to it. I'm not sure if I should add that to the category because most of the story didn't have it. Not a lot of humor. I forgot this last time. Ou-rex, thanks for helping come up with this chapter and having an input on the last one.. Once again, I don't own nothing. Rate, comment, Criticise. I don't givea... (Looks around, sees nothing.) Like I said, I don't give a-**

**Inner Moka and Tsukune- Enjoy the chapter!**

**MOTHAFUCK!!**

* * *

_Thoughts_

**Inner Moka**

Chapter 7: The fight

**_I've never been humiliated by anyone in my entire life. I always thought that if I was to be beaten, then it would be by a fellow vampire. I always thought that would be a good way of losing. I thought it was the only way I can retain my honor. And yet, now here I am, trying to restore my honor. And from the one person who was supposed to be my best friend. A human, whose veins flow my blood. I trained him, and he used me to gain the skills to surpass me. At least that's what I thought. But since yesterday, I've began to wonder that . I mean, I've always thought he was strong, but I never knew why he wanted to be strong. He never told me. Granted I never asked. But after hearing his words, I now have an idea of what he meant. But it's because of that reason, that I feel that I must fight him. I had my suspicions before that trip, but after today, I realize that he's had no reason to want to surpass me. But now, we must fight. This isn't about who's the strongest anymore. This is about his worthiness, and if he deserves what I feel and think of him. I need to know if it's worth me going for it. Talking to him, reminded me of why I care so much aboutn him. And it's only natural that I do this. Vampire women seek strong mates. And this is the only way that I can be sure if the feelings I have for him are not wasted. I'm glad he agreed. It makes things a lot easier. Now I can know the truth. Good luck Tsukune. Don't let me down._**

Moka leads Tsukune to paradise, seeing as how it has enough room for their little "quarrel". Once inside, Moka takes a few steps away from Tsukune, getting ready to fight.

**"Alright Tsukune. It's time to end this. Are you ready?"**said Moka

Tsukune looks toward Moka with a look of uncertainty. Moka saw this and wondered why he didn't get ready. In his head Tsukune was flashing back to how he reacted to Moka's statement. What she said may have been wrong and way over the edge, but he shouldn't have taken the bait that was obviously thrown at him. Plus, when he thinks about it, could he really hurt Moka?

**_"What is he doing? He's not thinking about skipping out of this is he? No. He can't. I have to get the answers I'm looking for. And he's the only one who can answer them for me. _What the hell are you waiting for Tsukune? Get ready to fight. Let's get this over with!" **said Moka

"Moka... I can't do this. It was a mistake." said Tsukune

**"What? No. You can't weasel your way out of this. You already agreed to it. So you have to see it through!"**

"I can't do it. I'm sorry. It was a mistake from the beginning. Besides, I could never hurt you. I was an idiot to even react that way."

**"Well there's no point in regretting it now!!! We must finish this!! We have to!!!" **sais Moka

I made a mistake, Moka. I can't fight you. I wont. Besides I don't stand a chance. So, I guess I'll see you later." Tsukune turns to head for the exit, leaving a frustrated Moka

**_"No! You can't do this to me! You've ran from me long enough! I can't let this chance slip by me! Tsukune, you're the only one who can answer my question!! The outcome of this battle will determine whether I can be with you or not!! You're not getting away now!!!" _**thought Moka.

Moka charges at Tsukune, hoping to force him to fight. Tsukune senses her youki and moves out of the way, before a fist collided with his back. Tsukune jumps back a few feet away from Moka, to avoid contact with her. Moka turns to Tsukune and Swings a fist at him, but Tsukune dodges her attempts each time. Moka then connects an uppercut to his chin, sending him back few feet. Tsukune gets up an tries to run away, but Moka cuts him off and launches a kick to his head. Tsukune dodges it and jumps behind her, attempting to escape. Moka sees this and turns to cut him off. Moka grabs Tsukune's hand and throws him away from the door. She then launches a fury of punches and kicks to put distance between himand the door. Tsukune dodges half the attacks and blocks the other half. Moka put a pretty good distance between the two of them and the exit. Moka jumps in the air and attempts to land a kick to Tsukune's head. Tsukune jumps out of the way and put some distance between him and Moka.

"Moka please stop!! We don't have to do this!!" exclaimed Tsukune

**"You're wrong. We have to do this. It's the only way!!!" **said Moka

Moka charges Tsukune again attempting to get him to fight. Tsukune jumps out of the way, and attempts to run. But Moka caught his arm and punched him in the face. She continues to punch him repeatedly. Tsukune breaks free from her grasp and pushes her away from him. Tsukune wipes blood from his mouth, and looks toward Moka. Her face holding angerand tears.

**"Damn it! Why?!...Why are you avoiding me Tsukune?!! WHYYYY!!!!"**exclaimed Moka, as she charges Tsukune. Tsukune ducks out of the way of a kick that was aimed for his head. Moka aims a punch at Tsukune's face connecting with his cheek, sending him flying backwards. Tsukune tries to get up and run, but Moka pins him down, sending punches to his face. She pauses to see if he'll respond. Tsukune looks up to Moka, and does nothing in response. Moka's tears fall rapidly down her cheek.

**"Why? Why won't you defend yourself? You'll die if you don't!! Stop running and fight back!!" **said Moka

"I... I can't do that. I can't hurt you. You're too precious to me. I won't fight you. I can't." said a battered Tsukune

**"You..YOU FOOL!!!" **Moka pulls Tsukune off the ground and throws him into a tree.

**"When will you stop running from me?!! Hit me!! Defend yourself!!! Or else.... Or else I'LL EAT YOU ALIIIIVEEEE!!!!"**Moka charges Tsukune. Her face consumed in anger and tears.

_**"Damn it Tsukune!!! Why won't you fight back?!! This is the only way I can accept the feelings I have for you. You have to fight me! You have to prove yourself!! Don't do this to me**!!"_thought Moka

Tsukune Looks into Moka's eyes and feels his heart turn. In her eyes, were pain and sadness. A look he never wanted to see on either Moka's.

_"Why is this hurting her? Why is this so important? It's just a stupid rematch! Damn it Moka! Why are you making such a big deal out of this? Why can't you see that I don't want to fight you?! I don't want to see that face on you! But I can't hurt you! You know I can't! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU??!!!!"_thought Tsukune. Moka is only a few feet away from Tsukune. Moka prepares to strike Tsukune, with all her might. But out of nowhere, A fist colidded with her face, sending her back. Tsukune, in his frustration, finally attacks Moka. Good thing too. Any closer and he'd probably be dead.

"Oh my god! Moka I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! Are you okay?!! I didn't hurt you, did I?!" said a concerned Tsukune.

Moka gets up from the ground, letting out a dark chuckle.

**_"He finally did it. Good. Hopefully he'll continue to fight. Plus that was one hell of a punch. That's my Tsukune. Keep it up."_**Thought Moka as she faces Tsukune, licking off some blood that leaked from her mouth.

"Ewww!! That is comepletly unneccesary!!! Distgusting!!" said a grossed out Tsukune.

**"Really? Is that so? If you don't like it, then do something about it. This is finally getting fun. Come and get me, tough guy." **said Moka, approaching Tsukune with a twisted smile

_"Is it me, or did that sound a little bit too seductive? I'd better not dwell on it. It looks like, I really do have to fight her. Apparently that's the only thing that'll end this. I'm not gonna like it. But, I guess it can't be helped. I hope I don't die from this!" _Thought Tsukune, getting ready to fight.

Moka charges Tsukune with a kick. But Tsukune catches it and throws her into a tree. Tsukune then charges her, and knees her in the gut. Moka catches her breath, and pushes Tsukune away from her. She then jumps behind him and slams her foot into his back. Tsukune recovers and tackles Moka to the ground. Moka kicks Tsukune off of her, and pins him down laughing. She was really enjoying this. Tsukune rolls over and gets on top of Moka. Tsukune repeatedly punches Moka's face, returning the favor from before. Tsukune pauses and pulls Moka up by her neck

"Moka, I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but I've had enough. I told you I didn't want to fight you, but instead, you inist on attacking me. Now look at what's happened. No more fighting Moka. It's over." said Tsukune. Tsukune throws Moka into the air and jumps after her. "Moka, I'm probably gonna regret this, but at the moment, I just don't care. Now is the time that you learn your place!" Tsukune dropkicks Moka sending her to the ground. Tsukune lands after her, and turns to leave before she gets up. But before he makes a step, he hears Moka laughing out in joy.

**"Well, we can't win them all. Congradulations Tsukune, you win again. Good job." **said Moka, smiling.

"Umm.. Wait. you're not mad? I thought you hated losing." said a confused Tsukune.

**"I do. But if I lose, at least let it be a worthy loss. Seriously, who would want to lose by accident?" **said Moka, rising to her feet. Tsukune couldn't help but grimace at the memory. _"She thinks it's funny, but I don't. What the hell is her head made of? I swear it's as hard as a brick wall."_

**"Come on. Lets take you to the infirmary. You look terrible." **said Moka. And she was right. His right eye was swollen along with his cheek. He had a large knot on the side of his head. And was bleeding from the mouth.

And yet he won? Are you sure?

Moka walked over and held Tsukune up while helping him get to the infirmary. But unknown to the two combatants, behind the tree's sat a certain red head vampire.

"Onee-sama...Lost? Tsukune Beat her. That was amazing. He really has gotten strong. I wonder if I could beat her too? ...Then again... What he said is beginning to make sense." Kokoa falshes back to her conversation with Tsukune. Kokoa remembers what he said about using your own abilities, and making yourself your own goal. "You know... Now that I think about it, I can see why my sister likes him so much. He's really nice and sweet. And he's strong. And even I have to admit, he is kinda cute."

...Oh god. Lets skip this and check on Moka and Tsukune who finally made it to the infirmary. Moka sat by Tsukune, still released.

"Hey, Moka." said Tsukune

**"Yes Tsukune?" **said Moka

"Before this whole thing happened, did you really mean what you said about my believes being strong?"

**"Of course I did. It's the truth isn't it? Even when we were fighting, you tried so hard to stick to them. Granted you went against them, but everyone's got a breaking point."**

"Tell me about it. I'm really sorry if I hurt you. I really didn't want to."

**"Okay, which one of us is here to get treated again? I'm fine. Don't worry about me so much. Besides, I should be the one apologizing."**

"What for?"

**"For taking things too far. I let my anger and jealousy cloud my better judgement. And I nearly killed my best friend. Is that a good enough reason?"**

"Yeah, good point." Tsukune laughs at Moka's behavior, receiving a glare in return.

**"I should also be thanking you."**

"Thank me? What did I do? ...Oh right. I gave you that reatch you wanted."

**"No. It's not because of that. You answered a very troubling question for me. And I'm grateful for it. Thank you, Tsukune." **said Moka, with a gentle smile

Tsukune blushes at how cute she is. But snaps out of it when he feels her hand wrap around his. He looks towards Moka, confused by these actions, but Moka continues to smile.

**"Hey, Tsukune. Do you think we can go back to being friends again?" **said Moka, blushing.

"...Yeah. Of course." said Tsukune, returning the blush.

Okay dude, seriously, this is so cute.

**"_It's good to know that he's so forgiving. So hopefully he'll forgive me for this. This is gonna be fun._ By the way, Tsukune. I have one more question to ask." **said Moka

"Really? What is it?" said Tsukune

**"Can we have anothe rematch?"**

"....What?" said Tsukune, frozen stiff.

**"Well, I had so much fun fighting you. I've never met someone who could hold their own. And now I have a new goal to reach. I have to keep training so I could be the stronger one again. It only makes sense. So, what do you say?"**

Wait, let me get this straight. It's fair to say that even though you put him through hell trying to fight him again, you want to start it all over? So all that frustration, and insanity, and turmoil, and danger you put him through, you want to start it all over again?

**"Yeah, I guess you could say that. But still Tsukune what do you say"**

Tsukune looks at Moka in shock. But then his face gets red, veins pop on his head, and his eyes grow red.

"WHAAAAAAT?!!! YOU EXPECT ME TO DO ALL OF THAT AGAIN?!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!!! ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE?!!! GET OOOUUUTTTT!!!!! DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO WITH YOUR MISERABLE LIIIFEE???!!!!"

Moka runs out of the nurses office laughing like crazy. She stops a few feet away from the infirmary smiling, looking out the window.

**"I finally have the answer I've been looking for. I know I still lost, but now things have gotten very interesting. I'll have to get stronger. I can't let Tsukune show me up. Besides, It's a lot more fun when I'm protecting him anyway. Enjoy it for now Tsukune. Because soon, I'll be the one protecting you. The one thing that's more than precious to me."**

Later on Moka finds the others and tells them what happened. She assures them that she won't be looking for revenge, and apologizes for her behavior. She then leads them to the infirmary, where Tsukune is. But when they get there. What they see shocks them to no end. Tsukune was being huuged abd snuggled... by Kokoa.

What the hell?

**"Kokoa. What are you doing?" **said Moka, with a blank expression

"Onee-sama. I found a new way to compete with you. I saw the fight and the sight thrilled me to no end. I'm afraid that... that I'v fallen in love with Tsukune!!" said Kokoa. Wait, WHAT??!!

"WHAAAAATTTT?!!!!" Exclaimed everyone.

"I've never seen such an ability in someone before. Such raw power. It's so beautiful, I can't stand it!" said Kokoa, continuing her snuggling

Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore jump in and start pulling on Tsukune's arms and legs, attempting to pull him away from Kokoa.

"You can't have him! He's my mate of fate! He belongs to me!" said Kurumu

"He's gonna be the father of my babies! He won't be with anyone but me!"said Mizore

"Tsukune belongs to Moka and me Desu!" cried Yukari

Ruby and Moka look on from the side.

"Shouldn't we jump in too?" said Ruby

**"No I think he's got enough on his shoulders."** said Moka. But Moka freezes when she sees Kokoa attempting to drink his Kokoa was helpless as a powerful kick connected to her head. The other girls see this and back away from Tsukune, avoiding the risk of being the next target.

"Thanks Moka. I thought I was a goner." said a thankful Tsukune

**"I wouldn't thank me yet. It's a good thing you're here. I'm really thirsty." **said a bloodthirsty Moka, approaching Tsukune with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Oh god! No!!! Moka please! I'm already tired! Can't you wait until later?!"

**" Ummm....No."**

Capu-chuu

"Oh shit."

The days afterwards were peaceful. School went of without a hitch. Tsukune continued his training with Moka. The girls still competed for his heart. But one thing was different. Inner Moka's drive to improve herself was risen to new heights. She promised herself that she'd become stronger, so she could continue to protect those who were dear to her. Until then, it was nice to have her own knight protecting her. But soon, and very soon, she would continue to be his knight, and protect him. Just like the good old days. Even if she is, cold, heartless and brutal, and mean and a crybaby, and cranky, and-

**"I'm right behind you, you idiot."**

....Oh shit.

* * *

Like I said, not a lot of humor. It's probably lacking, but at this point. I don't give a damn. Next chapter, we will have an interview with the characters. So if you have any questions for any of them, e-mail me, put them in the review, whatever. See you next chapter.


	9. prologue

**Okay I know I said this would be an interview, but I got a new idea. A prologue for the next series. I want everyone's opinion on it, before I do anything. This chapter is still being worked on, so don't expect much. This is the last chapter. Man did I love this one. My first fanfic. And from the reviews I'm getting, it was the best. Thank you all. Please, rate comment critisize, I don't give a-**

**Inner Moka- No! this is not M rated, you will not use such strong language on this story!**

**You ain't my mama! This is a fanfic. Now shut up before I make you do the funky chicken in the next story.**

**Inner Moka- ....I'll be good.**

* * *

_Thoughts_

**Inner Moka**

**B**o**t**h** m**o**k**a**'**s

Chapter 8: Family feud

**_I don't believe it. Of all the people to fall for Tsukune, Kokoa had to be one of them. Kokoa, for gods sake! The same girl who not only has some strange affections for me which borders on incestuous, and hates anyone who isn't a vampire, falls for my Tsukune. Ever since that day in the hospital, Both me and my outer self have had to keep an eye on her, to make sure she didn't try anything. That crazy brat even tried to rape him in his sleep. I'm not really sure what to do about her. But I swear, if she lays one fang on Tsukune, I will be down one sister!!!! She's a pain in my ass anyway!!!_**

School started as usual for the gang. Tsukune walks to school. Moka greets him and walks with him to school. But Moka is acting strange. As if she's on high alert. Tsukune, noticing this decides to speak up.

"Moka? Are you okay? You're not acting like yourself." said Tsukune.

"Oh I'm fine. I just don't want any pest to bother us today" said Moka, Looking around in anger.

"...Okay. Listen, about tonight's training."

"Oh right! the training!" Moka's mood lighting up when she hears his words. Inner Moka and Outer Moka always enjoyed the time spent with Tsukune. And during training, they were always able to be alone with him.

_"OooH I can't wait!! Tonight is gonna be so fun! So, how will you plan this?"_

**_"First, I'm gonna train with him like we usually do. Then, I'll call it off early, and just spend time with him. I'll set the mood, by being very emotional with him. And then... Well, I'll leave the rest to your imagination. Before I do so, are you sure you're ready to do this? This is our first time."_**

_"I'm sure. I want to belong to Tsukune, and he to me. And this will be a sure way to make things the way we want it. What about you?"_

**_"I became sure of it when I fell for him."_**

"...ka? Moka?"

Moka wakes up from her conversation when her name is called.

"Oh. Yes Tsukune?"

"I was wondering if it was okay if Kokoa joined us?"

_"....W**H**A**T** T**H**E** H**E**L**L**?**?**?**?**!**!**! **_But Tsukune, why would you want Kokoa to join?!" said Moka, her plans ruined.

"She was helping me train while Inner Moka was ut on time out." teased Tsukune. Inner Moka would have glared at him if she wasn't sealed up. "Besides, she is my friend and I think she really needs to spend more time with you. You are what motivates her."

Moka, not wanting to let Kokoa get close to Tsukune, especially after what almost happened in the infirmary and a few nights ago, tried to deny his request. Unfortunately, Outer Moka couldn't say no to Tsukune. Maybe Inner Moka should have done it. She's cold-hearted anyway.

**"What did you say?!"**

Nothing. Anyway. That night it started. Moka and Tsukune walked down to paradise, with Kokoa clinging around Tsukune's neck, attempting to steal some blood while her sister wasn't looking. Unfortunately, Moka never let Kokoa escape from her sight.

_"Who does she think she is?! Trying to steal Tsukune's blood away. I could just punch her in the face!"_

**_"Please. Allow me! That little bitch won't even try anything to Tsukune if I'm around! ...Wait that's it. She never tries anything if I'm around. She still clings to me whenever I'm released. And temporarily forgets Tsukune. As long as I'm released, She won;t lay a hand on him."_**

_"But doesn't that mess up our origional plans? I thought we wanted to be alone with Tsukune. If we're using this time to keep Kokoa busy then wouldn't that-"_

**_"I KNOW WHAT IT WILL DO, BUT I JUST CAN'T LET THAT LITTLE BRAT TAKE TSUKUNE AWAY FROM US!!!!! If they get married, then we'll be stuck watching from the sidelines as Tsukune kisses her and have children with her and we'll be stuck babysitting little kokoa'a and little Tsukune's and... God I can't do it, I'll lose my mind if I lose him! Besides, KokoaXTsukune? That's just wrong! I could understand KokoaXYukari, but Not KokoaXTsukune! NEVER!!!"_**

If you're so busy worrying about Kokoa, then what about the others? If you're wasting time with your sister, wouldn't that give them a chance to steal him away while your back is turned?

**"**W**E** D**O**N**'**T **C**A**R**E!**! **A**N**D** G**E**T **O**U**T **OF** **O**U**R **H**E**A**D**!**!**!**!"**

Okay, okay. Relax. Back to the story. Moka immediately grabbed Belmont, and blocked Tsukune and Kokoa. An evil smirk crossing her face.

**_"Okay Kokoa. Lets see how you handle this."_**

When Moka looked toward her sister, she was shocked to see her still trying to steal Tsukune's blood.

**_"OH COME OOOONNNN!!!!!!!"_**

Moka immediately pries her sister off of Tsukune and throws her into paradise. Tsukune, following the two of them, raises his Youki, preparing to fight. But Tsukune is amazed to see that Moka was paying no attention to him. Instead she was battling Kokoa, who was still trying to reach Tsukune. Feeling left out, Tsukune just sits by and watches. Kokoa is knocked away by her sister, straight towards Tsukune, Colliding with him head first. Unfortunately for Moka, when she collided, she kissed Tsukune. On the lips. Moka stands stunned as she sees the man she loves, being kissed by her sister. Moka feels heartbreak, sadness and pain. Words cannot describe what she's feeling. Tsukune gets up feeling a massive headache, before looking over to Kokoa, who was smiling and blushing and actually looking adorable. Both Tsukune and Kokoa's thoughts were interupted when they felt a massive killint intent, directed to both of them.

**"KOKOA!!..TSUKUNE!!!"**

As Kokoa and Tsukune look on to see the grim reaper stare them down, they feel as if their lives would be shortened right then and there. Only one thing registered in their minds.

"OOOOHHHH SSSHHHHIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!!"

* * *

If things appear okay then tune in next time for "revenge to vampire: the devil's return"


End file.
